The Doctor's Daughter
by H8rOfToast8899
Summary: The Tenth Doctor is transported back to that fateful beach, Bad Wolf Bay, 16 years after he left Rose and his duplicate. When he needs their help to get back, how will he react when he meets their daughter? Three part fanfic, no hate please! Read, rate, and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Doctor Who Fanfic, and I think that my idea is interesting, and I've looked around on here, and I don't think anyone else has really done this. The basic idea is that the tenth doctor somehow winds up in the parallel world that Rose and the Doctor's Duplicate are happily married in, they run into each other, and the Tenth Doctor meets, technically his, daughter. I haven't seen a fic like this, so I'd figured I'd have a go! This isn't exactly canon, since he's the tenth Doctor for way longer than he actually is, but hey. It works for me.**

**I do not own Doctor Who. Sadly. I wish I did. I REALLY wish I did. But I don't. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**June 27, 2020**

The Doctor sighed, slumping in his seat. He lost her. He lost another companion. Her family had gotten involved, and she decided to stay home with them, to help with the damage.

He stared at the TARDIS console. "What am I doing?" He asked it. He knew he wouldn't get too much of a reply, but sometimes he could swear that the TARDIS knew what he was saying, understood it somehow. Sometimes he would pour out his heart to the metal structure, and afterwards a wave of calming peace would wash over him, making him lean back in his chair, exhausted.

"There's no one left for me now," he spoke aloud. "No one that cares...No one else," He sighed. "Why do I even bother with letting people come anymore?" He tapped his foot, frustrated and defeated.

Then he was thrown out of his chair as the TARDIS screeched to life, levers and dials moving and working themselves as the TARDIS drove herself.

"What?!" The Doctor yelled, hugging a rail for dear life. The TARDIS jerked to a halt, making him loose his grip and slide across the floor.

"What?!" He shouted again, jumping up and running for the doors. He yanked on the TARDIS door harshly, causing his ship to groan in protest.

He took a few stumbling steps outside the TARDIS doors before realizing where he was, and skidding to a halt.

"What?" He said gravely, eyes wide. He knew this place; the feel of the sand, the smell of salt in the air, the damp mist everywhere. How could he forget it? His hearts had broken here, twice.

Bad Wolf Bay.

* * *

Rose Tyler, or better known as Rose Smith, was rushing to leave the house.

"John!" She yelled, brushing her blond hair rapidly into a bun. "Have you seen my phone?" She stood in front of the hallway mirror, tying her hair back and digging through her black purse.

"Got it!" He exclaimed as he leapt down from the stairs, his tie draped loosely around his neck, Rose's phone in one hand and his left shoe in the other. He hopped on one foot, wrestling on his shoe. "Donna!" He hollered in the general direction of the stairs. "We're going to be late!"

"Coming!" Feet pounded on the upstairs floor, and Donna trotted down the steps. Donna was 15, with medium long brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, which was partially covered by a grey beanie, and her bangs hung down in her eyes. Her dark blue shirt was matched with a long grey coat, and she wore jeans and black combat boots under it.

"You have everything, Donna?" Rose asked her, reapplying light pink lip stain. "Phone?"

"Check," Donna grinned, leaning against the wall. Donna was an odd mix of personalities; She was a mix of Rose and the Doctor, except not only her father's regeneration. She also had plenty of the war-shocked ninth regeneration in her, and had definite strands of the original first Doctor. Donna didn't know much about this, of course; She knew her parents were from a different universe, and her father was a clone of sorts, but nothing else. She didn't know about the TARDIS, or any of their adventures, or what her father's original actually was. Rose and John wanted her to have as normal a life as she could.

"Chapstick?"

Donna reached inside her coat (She had begged and begged John for that coat when she was only twelve. Three years later, and it still fit her. John insisted that it was because the coat was bigger on the inside; Rose wasn't sure whether he was joking or not) and pulled out her favorite banana chapstick. "Got it!"

"Screwdriver?"

Donna grinned mischeviously and pulled out her custom-made screwdriver. Torchwood had made it especially for her when she was just ten years old as a birthday present. She was now a master of fixing all forms of things, and was still discovering new things to use it for every day. "Oh yeah, never leave home without it," she laughed.

"Good, now. All set to leave?" John said happily. "The quicker we get moving, the sooner we get there. And we all know Torchwood can't handle being without us," he chuckled. John and Rose ran Torchwood, taking care of extra-terrestrial attacks made on planet Earth, and since it was summer, Donna was allowed to come along. Well, technically, she was never allowed to come. John and Rose tried to keep her away from all things alien, but when she was seven she got tired of not knowing what to say when people asked her what her parents did, and snuck into the trunk of their car on their way to work. They knew they couldn't get rid of her when she, a seven year old girl, stopped a Sycorax invasion practically by herself.

"Goodness knows what they'd do without us," Rose grinned. "Jack would be running amuck, eating us out of stock and ordering pizza all over the place. I'm surprised we don't just recruit the pizza parlor already, they visit so often."

"Yeah. They're nice people," Donna said absentmindedly, gazing off into the distance. "Mike's my favorite. He always puts on extra pineapple and adds an extra breadstick."

"Let's go! Go, go, go, or I'll leave and you two will walk!" John said half serious, half joking. The three filed out the front door of their baby blue house, and piled into their red sedan.

It was a long drive to the Torchwood building. The Smiths lived on the other side of Cardiff, and so the drive was about 20 minutes. The time past quickly, however, with the audiobooks that John had insisted on collecting in the glovebox. There were mostly Shakespeares, but there was an Agatha Christie, some Dickens, and, Donna's personal favorite, plenty of Sherlock Holmes.

Far away, in Norway, people were driving to their jobs, talking on phones and hushing crying children. They were too busy to look out their car windows, instead looking straight ahead or at the passengers in their car. But, if they had looked three miles to the left, they would have seen Bad Wolf Bay, all mist and sand in the distance. It was easy to see; there was only rocks and desert and flat land leading up to it. If they had looked, at 9:25 am on that summers day, they would have seen a little blue box nestled in the sand. A little blue box, and a man standing stiffly next to it, wearing a brown pinstriped suit.

* * *

The Doctor was feeling an emotion that he had only felt a few times in his life. The first time was when he realized that his planet, and his family, was doomed. The second was when Rose had been sealed off from him with a Dalek.

That emotion was fear.

The last time he had seen this beach was the day he left Rose and his duplicate. He had walked out of their lives forever, expected never to see them again. He didn't know what he would do if he saw them again. And now, with him in the wrong dimension, a parallel world where he wasn't supposed to be able to come back to, he would need Torchwood's help.

And he had a sinking feeling in his gut that Rose and his clone were in charge of that.

The Doctor puffed out a breath of air that blew his hair out of his eyesight as he slid down the side of the TARDIS. Sixteen years. It had been sixteen years since he left them on that beach to live their lives. Was he really ready to see them again?

He pulled himself back up onto his feet and dusted the wet sand off his backside as he reentered the TARDIS.

"Why?" He asked his time machine quietly. "Why here?" He yelled. "Why now?!" Angrily he kicked one of the support beams, only to be reminded that his red converse didn't have much protection for his feet. Cursing loudly in Gallifreyan, he hopped to his chair, holding his throbbing foot.

The TARDIS telepathically sent him a sense of reassurance. He scowled at it; of all the things he needed, reassurance wasn't one of them. Reassurance of what, anyways?

"You want me to go see Rose?" He grumbled. "You want me...to go see the woman...that I left behind." He leaned his head back and sighed through his nostrils, closing his eyes and mentally counting to ten.

"Can you get us back on your own?" He murmured to his TARDIS.

She sent him a wave of agreement.

"You're not, though, are you. You're going to just sit here and make me call Torchwood, aren't you, you mischevious devil, you." His chuckle held no humor.

A feeling of smugness radiated off of his time machine's every surface.

"Of course you are. Could you at least get us closer to Torchwood? Cardiff, at least," The Doctor sighed.

After a moment, in which the TARDIS carefully considered his request, the TARDIS door swung shut and the levers moved all on their own, allowing the Doctor a moment to sit back and review his situation. He was going to see Rose and his duplicate. Oh Gallifrey.

* * *

As soon as Rose stepped out of the car, she knew something was wrong. There was an air of dread, and anticipation in the air, and Gwen was staring at her like she was afraid Rose was going to explode at any moment. That, and the small fact that Captain Jack Harkness was waiting for them at the door with all his paperwork in his hand and done (Which had never happened before, even though he was supposed to do his paperwork on a daily basis) made it terribly obvious that something was going on.

"What happened?" Was the first thing she said. As she looked Jack in the eye, she felt a tinge of sadness. This Jack wasn't her Jack. This Jack was this world's Jack, and while he still had the same flirtatious, arrogant attitude, he hadn't had any adventures with her, and he didn't know the Doctor. He only knew what he had heard, and the only Doctor he knew was the one in John.

"What, I can't greet you at the door with my greatly anticipated paperwork completed?" He smirked, his American accent streaming through his words.

"Well, I highly doubt it's completed," Donna grinned, stepping out from behind her parents. "Maybe...halfway done? Heya, Uncle Jack!"

Jack laughed. "Darn it, I guess the smart alek hasn't left you yet, Squirt!" he said, bringing her in for a hug. Shortly after Donna's birth, Jack had been made Godfather; possibly the best Godfather there could be, since they would need no alternative. Even in this universe, he couldn't die. Bad Wolf had spread out here as well, and now, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't die.

"Jack..." John raised an eyebrow. "Don't use my daughter to change the subject. What's going on?"

Captain Jack Harkness lost his smile instantly. He coughed awkwardly, shuffling his feet. "There have been...readings..."

"Readings of what, Jack?" Rose said impatiently. Something in her gut told her that she would either love or hate the next sentence out of Jack's mouth. Maybe even both.

Jack looked her dead in the eye. "TARDIS readings. Rose, the Doctor's back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Well, no one reviewed, even though apparently I got over 40 views, and that makes me pretty upset. I'd really like to know what you think, whether it be good or bad. But I decided to upload this next chapter anyways, because I like this story and I wanted to continue it.**

**I don't know if it still says that it's a two part, but I changed it to three because I wrote this chapter at four in the morning and I was tired.**

**I do not own Doctor Who. It gives me a small pain in my hearts every time that I say it, but I know it's true. I just don't.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The TARDIS stopped moving, and the Doctor bounded out. During the trip there (Which he was 99.7% certain that the TARDIS had made longer just so he could think) he had decided to be positive about the entire endeavor, and, when he had to come into contact with Rose and the Doctor Double, he would pretend like nothing had ever happened. Just a stranger, whose spaceship (that also traveled in time) had decided to deposit him in an alternate dimension so he could sort out abandonment issues, and wouldn't let him go home until he had seen and spoken to the woman that he loved, who was with another man, who was actually him. Right.

"Aah, Cardiff!" He beamed. "Lovely." He trotted over to a stack of roadmaps by a drugstore, and looked one over, checking street signs and syncing his location with the map.

"Right then!" The Doctor grinned. "Time to visit my old friends at Torchwood." And with that, he walked away, drowning himself in fake happiness.

* * *

"Who _what?_" Rose gasped, dropping her purse. Donna was on instant alert, snatching Rose's purse a split second before it hit the ground (She didn't know how she could do that, move out of the way or grab something just as it fell, but that was only because her parents didn't find it wise to tell her that she was a quarter Time Lord, and could subconsciously see into the future. It just didn't seem like a good idea), and John rushed forwards to grab Rose's hand.

"It could be just a mistake, or a tiny crack in space and time generating the same power signals," Jack rushed to complete his sentences. "But..."

"But...?" Rose urged him, feeling dread, confusion, and...was that a touch of excitement?

"We've compared it to the signals that the TARDIS emitted last time it was here, and we're 99.8% positive that it's the Doctor," Captain Jack Harkness confessed.

"Oh," Rose said weakly, her hand patting behind her for something to sit on. John, eyes wide and shock clear on his face, grabbed one for her, dragging the chair underneath her and assisting her in lowering down.

"What would make him come back?" John wondered aloud, running his right hand through his hair while squeezing Rose's hand reassuringly with the other.

"I don't get it," Donna announced after a moment of silence. "Who is this 'Doctor'? Doctor who? And why is everyone in such a ruckus about it? And what on _Earth _is a _TARDIS?_" She questioned, hands on hips.

Rose and John exchanged looks.

"Donna, dear," John finally said. "I think it's about time we told you the rest of the story."

"Pull up a seat, sweetheart," Rose said numbly, gesturing to a folding chair propped up against the wall. Donna jogged towards it (How she loved the feeling of running, with her coat fanning out behind her!) and rushed back with it, unfolding it as she went and sitting immediately.

"Okay. Donna, what do you know about your mother and I?" John started out, not wanting to cover anything that they had already gone through.

"I know that you're both from a parallel dimension, and that you, Dad, are a clone. And...that's it. Why?" She asked curiously. "Is there anything else?"

"Well. Let me tell you a story, Donna," Rose said, smiling sadly. "Of an amazing man and his little blue box."

Donna shrugged. She loved a good story, and the way that her mother told them was enchanting, as if she had been to all those places before, and was reminiscing.

"There once was a man called the Doctor. This man wasn't human; he was of an alien race called the Time Lords." Donna gave an involuntary little shudder at the name, then raised a surprised eyebrow. She had never done that before.

"Time Lords are special. They can see all of time - what was to come, what has happened, what could have been, and what should never be," Rose continued. "And the Doctor was the last of them. There had been a terrible war, and all the Time Lords had been killed off, except the Doctor. He stole a Time and Relative Dimension in Space machine, a TARDIS, and survived. And he was so lonely, and so sad."

Rose stopped. John squeezed her hand, knowing that the only reason she didn't continue was because of him. She didn't want him reliving all of it. "It's okay, you're okay," he whispered to her.

She took a deep breath. "But he found someone," she whispered, smiling a bit. Donna stared at her parents, entranced. It was obvious, painfully obvious, that this wasn't just a story.

"He found a girl, only nineteen years old, who worked in a shop and had dropped out of school," Rose laughed a little. "He saved her from these mannequins that had been brought to life, and together they saved the world all in one day." John couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "He asked her to go with him, and she said..."

Donna smiled dreamily. She knew what the answer would be.

"...No."

The Time Lord's daughter shot upright, shock evident on her face. "What?!" She exclaimed. "What?! What?"

Rose and John were laughing, sharing something secretly. "She said no the first time," John explained. "And he left. But then he came back, after going a few years and realizing that he had just left a beautiful, hard-headed, strong, intelligent girl back there." Rose blushed, and she and John shared a special look. "He high tailed it around, and asked again, and she said yes."

"And they traveled together, saving planets, galaxies, the entire universe even," Rose smiled. Then her sweet smile faded. "But it had to end eventually."

The two adults paused, their minds flashing back to that terrible, horrible day. Donna waited patiently.

"...They had been trying to save the planet," Rose finally said. "From two types of aliens. You know them both, Donna. The Cybermen and the Daleks," Rose scowled at the names. Donna had been in contact with them once. Once. Then she had been sent home after they realized what they were dealing with, and she never saw either race again. She did hack into the files with her screwdriver, however, and read up all she could on them. She knew, and feared, the two species well.

"The girl had been sent to an alternate dimension with her mum, her father, and her boyfriend. She didn't want to go. She really didn't." Rose whispered. "But she had no choice. She immediately started working on a way to get back to the Doctor, though." Rose stopped speaking and began to stare at her hand, which was intertwined with John's. He got the hint.

Donna began to realize where everything set in. She leaned forwards in her seat a bit.

"The Doctor was just as hurt when she had to go, too, and was able to see her one last time. He sent her a hologram," John continued, "So they could say goodbye. But he never got to say what he wanted to say," John said almost wistfully. "And they didn't get to see each other again for a long, long time."

"And when they did, the universe was in mortal peril!" Laughed Rose. "The girl had found a way back into the Doctor's dimension to help, one last time, and by the time they were done, there were two doctors. See, the Doctor had lost a hand, but grew it back a long time before. And out of that hand, when the time was right, came another Doctor!" Rose grinned. "They defeated the enemy, and the world was safe again. But the new Doctor was different; he was half human. Only one heart, instead of the two that Time Lords have. And he would age, and he would die. And he decided to spend his life with the girl he loved, in the alternate dimension, and they never saw the true Doctor again.

"Until today," John sighed heavily. "Donna, that girl was your mother, and I'm the clone. And today, my original is coming for a visit."

Donna sat there for a while. Thinking. She liked to think everything over, to process it in her head before deciding what was going to come out of her mouth. She was fully aware of her father and her mother, and even her Godfather staring at her intensely, waiting for her reaction, but at the moment she simply did not care. She just wanted to think about what she just learned about her family, what she really should have known from the beginning.

When she opened her mouth, the only thing that she could think of to say was, "So...I'm a fourth Time Lord? Does that make me an alien?"

There was a moment of silence.

Then Captain Jack Harkness, the man who had stayed serious and stony-faced during the entire speech, couldn't hold it in anymore. His laughter spluttered out of him like a waterfall, ending with him laughing so hard his face turned red. Rose, too, eventually giggled, and John let out an amused "Ha!" Of excitement.

Donna giggled. "No...really. Am I an alien?"

Rose shook her head as she laughed, grabbing one of Donna's hands in her own. "Oh, Donna, there's not enough Time Lord in you to qualify you to be an actual alien. But to other planets, you're a perfectly alien...thing," she chuckled.

"Hmmmm. Okay, I like that answer," Donna grinned. "So, what do I call your original?"

"Doctor," John chuckled.

Donna's brow furrowed. "Doctor who?" she asked.

"Oh, just the Doctor," Rose laughed. "I asked the same thing when he took me away. I wonder where he is right now."

A rap on the door behind them startled Donna into looking up, and her mouth hung open for a moment before snapping shut. Rose and John stood, and slowly turned around to see the Doctor outside, knocking on the door and grinning widely. Jack was the first to act, jumping up and unlocking the door.

"...May I help you?" Jack said after a good long awkward silence.

"Ah, yes. My spaceship crashed. Could I have a bit of assistance?" The Doctor asked charmingly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels. He didn't see Rose, or John, or Donna yet from behind Jack.

"Doctor..." Rose murmured, stepping out from behind her friend. She had tried to prepare herself mentally as best she could, but it all went down the drain as she looked at the man she had loved- still loved, even. He hadn't changed a bit, down to his dirty red converse.

The fake smile slid off the Doctor's face when he saw her, her hair in a bun, dressed in black slacks and a red blouse. She looked beautiful as ever, and he knew he couldn't keep up the false joy. Not with her, anyways

"Hello, Rose," he said heavily, a small smile on his face. "Nice seeing you again."

John moved out from behind Jack and Rose, placing a protective arm around his wife. The happy grin returned to the Doctor's face. "John! Blimey, it's nice to see you too! You're looking great, both of you," he added, beaming. The smile and charm was replaced with curiousity when Donna stepped out. "And who's this?" He murmured, studying Donna.

Rose pulled Donna out in front of her. "This is Donna," she smiled down at Donna, who was studying the Doctor with enthusiastic curiousity. "She's our daughter," she added, watching hesitantly as the Doctor's eyes grew wide.

* * *

**Okay. I would just like anyone who thinks that my writing is complete crap to know that I have not slept a wink tonight, I finished this chapter at 5 in the morning, and I started writing these last two chapters at 1 am. I like them, personally, but to others, they might be a bit crappy.**

**But, I digress. I want to know what you think! Please tell me! The next chapter should be up sometime today, perhaps? **


	3. Chapter 3

Her hair was brown.

A million different thoughts were going through the Doctor's head, all traveling at the speed of light through his conciousness but the only thought he could hold onto was that her hair was brown. Not a light champagne blond, to take after Rose like he had always assumed, but brown; a molten chocolate with very faint streaks of liquid honey, that danced and sparkled when the sunlight hit it at the right angle. Her hair was brown, after himself- Or, rather, after heart skipped a beat as the fact sunk in that this child was what he and Rose could have had. If he and Rose had had a child, this would have been her. She was beautiful, he decided, a drunken smile snaking onto his face.

The Doctor shook himself out of his stunned stupor. "Nice to meet you, Donna, I'm the Doctor," he grinned, sticking out a hand for a friendly handshake.

"Pleasure," she smiled, taking his hand in hers and shaking it firmly. She was surprised at how similar he looked to her father, although she supposed she shouldn't be- After all, her father was the clone of this Doctor man.

"So, Doctor, you said something about the TARDIS? Is it alright?" Rose asked worriedly, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, no, she's fine," he assured her, rubbing the back of his head. "She just, ahm. It's complicated," he confessed, grinning sheepishly. "Rather weird as well."

"I've probably heard weirder," Rose laughed. The sound took the Doctor's breath away- oh, he had missed it. "So shoot."

"She missed you," he blurted, cringing as Rose's eyes widened in curiousity. John's brow furrowed for a moment before realizing exactly what was going on, and relaxed. "She won't take me back to my universe until she sees you, both of you," he sighed.

_Sexy, I am going to kick you for this, _he silently promised. He watched Rose and John exchange looks.

"Well, then that should be easily resolved. Right?" A cheery voice piped up. The three of them turned to acknowledge Donna. "All you have to do is go to the TARDIS, say hi or whatever, and then she'll be ready to go, right?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, right," Rose said, then smiled. "I suppose it'll be nice to see her again, after all these years," a dreamy smile floated on her face as she remembered the TARDIS.

"Right, we can take the car," John said, pulling Rose closer in a brief side hug before looking at Donna, an apprehensive look on his face. Donna simply grinned, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor watched in fascination as the two battled nonverbally.

Finally, John sighed. "Fine, you can come," he gave in, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"I'll get my screwdriver!" Donna sang, skipping away to where she had set down her precious toy.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Screwdriver?" he asked, his voice shaded with bewilderment. As a child, he was prohibited from even touching screwdrivers- They were a 'hinderance to a youth's education', as he recalled his instructors declaring. As a small act of rebellion, he had stolen his just before leaving Gallifrey in his (also stolen) TARDIS.

Rose laughed openly. "Jack's to blame for that one, Doctor, he gave her one for her tenth birthday. Made it specifically for her, but now we can't get her out of the habit of poking around with it!" she giggled slightly at the memory.

The giggle did it for him; memories of times on the TARDIS, of laughter and excitement, overwhelmed the Doctor's mind and before he knew it he had trapped Rose in a tight hug, pressing his face into her hair. "Rose, oh, Rose Tyler - I miss you so much," He muttered, breathing shakily as he tried to keep himself from tears. Her arms wrapped around him immediately, rubbing his back comfortingly as John watched solemnly, knowing exactly how his original was feeling. He held no jealousy.

Donna watched with sadness. She had seen how much her father loved her mother - The original of her father was bound to love her just as much, and they had been apart for, what, sixteen years? Seventeen? Even twenty wouldn't have been too far of a stretch. He must have been going insane with Rose sickness.

Finally, the Doctor realized what he was doing and jumped back, wiping an almost fallen tear from his eye. "Right- Sorry," He stammered. "Sorry." A light blush spread to his cheeks.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Rose shrugged, smiling at him. Her smile turned mischievous quickly. "I...tend to have that effect on people," She grinned at him and wiggled her eyebrows, making him laugh.

"Let's go," He chuckled. "It's not too far, I'll just walk - You can take your car, meet me there," He shrugged, quickly giving them the address that the Tardis was parked at and beginning to head out the door. He was stopped by a voice in the back.

"I'll walk with you," Donna volunteered, pushing forwards. Rose and John exchanged amused glances - The Doctor was about to meet his match when it came to talking as fast as possible. As well as being pelted with questions faster than he could answer them.

"If- If it's alright with your parents," He said, looking down at her, his face the perfect image of a stunned man. Donna turned back to John and Rose, raising both eyebrows and grinning when they both nodded.

"Let's go then," The Doctor smiled, and the two walked off, taking large strides with their long legs. John chuckled, and Rose covered her mouth and sustained a giggle.

"Poor Doctor!" She laughed. "He's going to get such an earful from that chatterbox!"

"Nah, He'll be fine," John shrugged, then glanced at her, a grin coming onto his face. "You know, I bet that they're going to take their sweet time getting to the Tardis..." He smirked, looking around to see if anyone was in the room before twirling her around and pinning her to the wall. Rose grinned in return.

"Gives us...say...fifteen minutes alone?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling with her tongue between her teeth.

"Let's make it twenty," John smirked before leaning down in a kiss.

* * *

**Okay...so I know that I said that this chapter would be posted later "today", but...**

**...**

**Yeah, I have no excuse for leaving this story for five months. I am so, so sorry everyone. Please forgive me.**

**In other news, I'm turning this into a four part story because I really want the Doctor and Donna to have their own chapter. Possibly a five part. **

**Also, I really really like Donna's new family, as well as Donna (The character that I made up at three in the morning on the spot). If you guys want me to, and you actually review like good little readers, then I might make a one shot series based on her adventures - Which, of course, you guys can choose. It can be anything, from saving the world to having boy troubles. It'll feature John as a father, Rose as a mother, and Jack as a proud trouble making bisexual godfather. As long as it's not horribly inappropriate, of course - inappropriate stuff makes me blush and cringe and want to hide in my bathtub for exactly 67 hours. **

**Like always, I own nothing except for my beloved Donna, and have an awesome day! **

**(Review please! Next chapter will come quicker with reviews!)**


End file.
